


Sometimes When We Touch (The Honesty's Too Much)

by flickawhip



Series: In A Heartbeat - Rachel Dawson/Carol Cassidy [1]
Category: Heartbeat (UK TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Rachel and Carol face a challenge...AU.
Relationships: Carol Cassidy/Rachel Dawson
Series: In A Heartbeat - Rachel Dawson/Carol Cassidy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2142735





	Sometimes When We Touch (The Honesty's Too Much)

At first Carol Cassidy had seen Rachel Dawson as a threat. Someone to take the man she loved from her. Then he had left, leaving her dealing with Joe Mason… and Rachel returning. She had thought at first that Rachel was beautiful if a little cold. Then, as she and Joe drew closer she had seen a hint of jealousy, assuming it was for her not him. Joe had dumped her, of course, and Rachel had tried her luck, something to help her settle after a dangerous attempt to end her job. 

Rachel had returned again after Joe called her for help, and Carol found herself on high alert. She didn’t trust her even then, but then something changed. Rachel had paid for her drink that night, excusing herself soon after, heading away from the crowds into the snug, a head tilt indicating for Carol to follow.   
“What is it?”

Despite meaning it to come out somewhat gentler than it had, Carol had not changed her tone. She had been slightly surprised when Rachel drained her drink, glancing up to make sure they were well out of sight before she spoke, long and somewhat delicately placed fingers toying with the stem of her glass, a sign of nerves if Carol ever saw one, before speaking. 

“How much has Joe told you?”

“Nothing…”

“Oh.”

Rachel sighs, tucking hair from her eyes, drawing Carol to look again at her deep brown hair and light blue-grey eyes, before resuming playing with the stem of the glass until Carol can’t stand the silence and reaches to cover Rachel’s hand with her own, stilling it and forcing her to look at her, bright blue eyes seeking something. She had never meant to reach for Rachel this way but she can’t help it. 

“Tell me.”

The request is softer, gentler, than she has been. She can sense something and, slowly, she realises Joe did mention something from Rachel’s file, a past friend who had moved away after a ‘misunderstanding’. 

Rachel had faltered, then taken a breath and spoken softly. 

“Joe was… was a last attempt to…”

Her voice had broken, getting both softer, huskier and weaker at the same time, shaking a little. 

“To… ignore what… who… I am… who I… who I really love…”

“Why?”

“It’s not… it’s not exactly… it’s… difficult to explain…”

Rachel had fallen silent, a few tears escaping her finally and pushing Carol into action, her understanding coming all too clear very quickly, her touch soft as she cupped Rachel’s cheek in her hand, stroking the tears away with a gentle thumb, caressing her cheekbone, tilting her head enough to let their lips meet. She knew… instantly… that this was what they had both been hiding, choosing anger and fighting over what they really wanted. Carol was quiet when she pulled back.

“You… knew?”

Rachel asks softly and Carol smiles slightly, blushing and tilting her head away a little, brushing a strand of hair from her own eyes, smoothing the blonde tendril back before taking Rachel’s hands again. 

“I hoped… I hoped it wasn’t just… just me.”

She speaks softly, her breath coming in a soft sigh before she added a softer…

“I wish I’d been brave enough to just… say it.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Like you said it’s… difficult to explain.”

Carol paused then added a softer…

“Besides Joe…”

“He’s not exactly… as normal as some others around here…”

“Oh?”

Rachel smirked slightly, shrugging.

“So he’d… not out us?”

“Probably not… no.”

Rachel smiled slightly.

“Think he’d mind helping us?”

“Don’t see why he would… people already think he’s had both of us…”

Rachel laughed slightly, her voice lighter when she leant closer, stealing another gentle kiss. 

“Well, we should at least pretend to be fine and show our faces otherwise we’ll be caught out…” 

Carol had sighed, nodding.

“Yeah, but you’re coming home with me alright? Even if I have to head back earlier…”

“Of course.”

Rachel had agreed, noting that people had fallen quieter when Joe entered the pub, nudging Carol and pointing him out before she left, heading back out to buy a fresh drink, walking to stand beside Joe, smirking at him lightly when he glanced at her and nodding, leaning to whisper to him what exactly had been going on, smirking again when he kissed her cheek then ordered her a fresh drink, adding Carol’s after she emerged. 

The three had left together, ignoring the whispers, although Joe had been smirking slightly. 

“Alright, ladykiller, see you tomorrow?”

Rachel had teased, kissing Joe’s cheek before she headed into Carol’s home, glad she’d thought to book some time off before she told Carol how she felt.


End file.
